


Rose Wears The Pants In This Relationship

by sandpapersnowman (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/31450247410/">here</a>. done for a lovely friend of mine. just a quick Dersecest prompt, mostly inside Dave's head as he thinks about what him and his sister have been doing on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Wears The Pants In This Relationship

They weren’t exactly serious. She had her thing with the fashion troll, and he was too busy deflecting Karkat’s rants concerning Terezi to really have a thing with anyone--troll or otherwise. It hadn’t really popped into his head as a serious possibility until just before it happened, either; he was sure that she had probably expected the emotional shift for a while before, and maybe even from the time they found out they were technically brother and sister, but Dave still couldn’t pinpoint the moment that Rose frustrated him so much that he wanted to grab her by the shoulders, throw her to the wall, and...

Well, okay, he _could_ pinpoint that moment, because that was exactly what he did. The thought crossed his mind, he considered it, then remembered that they were stranded on the Meteor of No Rules and did it. Even though she had seen it coming (and probably literally, the damn Seer), he wasn’t sure either of them had expected that kind of heat when his lips _did_ crush to hers, after what was probably months of sexual tension that neither noticed.

But it’s been five months; they’ve been on the meteor for a couple years. Her and Kanaya were a thing the second Rose stepped on the meteor, and looking back, he still really doesn’t want to admit that maybe he wasn’t jealous of Rose for having someone to come to, but of Kanaya for having _Rose_.

They aren’t even that physical, though; once in a while, if Kanaya is busy or sleeping or Rose was just plain bored, she might sneak to Dave’s room and they’ll fool around. He’s never the one to start it, though, besides that first time. She and Kanaya are sharing a room. Even if it means getting off under the covers some nights, instead of doing the same thing after some hot, incestuous foreplay, that’s better than everyone else finding out that the only related people on their journey are fooling around. Sometimes they’ll just sit there together, Rose staring down at her crossed ankles and Dave resting his elbows on his knees. But then there are the nights that are few and far between, where Rose pulls Dave over her and he crawls into her lap obediently, or she crawls over him and makes him support her weight. Either way, she’s in control. She’s always in control. Her thumbs manipulate and jerk the levers and buttons to the tiny, remote helicopter that is this fucked up thing they do when nobody’s looking.

He’s a little worried, if he’s being honest with himself. He knows that they might have already all the way if they had condoms and weren’t at risk of making another whole person on accident. Recently, though... Her hand will inch a little closer to the waistband of his magic Knight pajama bottoms before she pulls away, or she’ll tug his hand a little higher or a little lower. And every time they move out of the shoulder or stomach or arm areas, one of them will disconnect, lips separating with a wet, quiet click. They’ll both freeze a little, and even though it’s obvious that whoever pulled away first is simply asking for permission, there’s still that tiny nagging at the back of both of their heads. It’s the collective voices of anyone who’s ever called either of them freaks for what they look like or how they act, and even though that doesn’t matter anymore, the simultaneous discouragement is enough to kill the mood for both of them.

Now, Rose is standing in his doorway. The door is swinging shut behind her, but between the motion and the following click of the latch falling into place, she’s already forcing him down onto the bed. The kissing is more fervent, and has an exponential increase in bites. Her fingers are tugging at his hair, she’s kissing down his neck, and he can see down the line of her petite frame, and it still _gets_ to him that he’s a hero of Time, that he’s taller and grown more and she’s still such a tiny girl. He thinks on Earth, this might be illegal in more ways than one, and he’s probably right.

He can’t bring himself to care much, though; not when Rose’s hand is suddenly infinitely more exploratory, and is currently down his pants. He bites off a groan, and he can just about hear her smirk when she mutters against his ear, “Fuck it.”

**Author's Note:**

> for **[mistcover](mistcover.tumblr.com)**!


End file.
